(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to hand-tool bag, and in particular to the structure of a portable hand-tool bag.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show types of conventional toolbox containing various types of tools. Conventional type of toolbox provides only one function, i.e., a box used to contain or store tools. As a result, the bag serves only one purpose. Other types of tool bags are used to contain many types of tools and when in use, it is rather laborious to search the right tool, and in some cases, the entire box of tools has to be carried along and it is rather troublesome. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide you with an improved structure of a portable hand held tool bag which can facilitate carrying along and allows the related tools to be carried along.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable hand-tool bag, which provides the user an option to carry the related hand tools.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable hand-tool bag including a hand-held body, and two tool boxes, wherein the hand-held body includes an external layer, two inner boards, two positioning boards and an inner layer, characterized in tat at least two adjacent ends of the positioning board are mounted with a corner member having mounted wit an elastic top plate thereon and the top edge of the elastic top plate being a protrusion; and the two tool boxes are substantially rectangular with a plurality of slots within the center of the box to accommodate tools, one lateral edge of the tool box is provided with a notch corresponding to the protrusion on the top edge of the elastic top plate so that the protrusion is engaged with the notch; thereby the tool boxes containing tools within the slots of the tool boxes are engaged to the corner member and the two tool boxes are mounted to the hand-held body, facilitate the carrying of tool.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a portable hand-tool bag, wherein the comer member is located diagonally or at the wider side of the positioning board adjacent to the folding line of the hand-held body.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable hand-tool bag, wherein the bag body is folded substantially at the center thereof to form into a bag, facilitating the bag to be carried along.